DXD the reform of the Marbas pillar
by Dragons123d
Summary: Riku Gremory, who was born before Rias Gremory by five years but he was annoyed and ashamed with what devil society has become when they attacked the innocent nekomata. So, what he will do about it? How will the devil faction react to it? What kind of challenges will he will face?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge that was given to me by Zanark Sathanus, enjoy.**

* * *

Looking at a photo of his sister was killing him at the moment, he was five years older than her but it still was hurting him that Rias was forced into a loveless marriage without any say whatsoever. Though, he was also in a marriage contract himself but unlike his sister, he was happily in love with who he was contracted too.

His parents had clearly lost their minds at this point, clearly his message from before he left to start training with his first evil piece about his marriage contract hadn't dissuaded them in the least. Riku Gremory, while being the older sibling, never wanted the Gremory head position at all. Politics' are not his strong suit; he loathed them with a passion.

Kuroka, Riku shook his head with a small smile, the little minx had nearly gotten killed if it hadn't been for him. He had been quick to help her; he had a bad feeling about the nekomata's King ever since he had meet him at one of his family's parties.

He overheard his older brother talking about the incident and was quick to act, Riku had been only fifteen years old when he had gone to the Nekomata's and warned them of the oncome attack. He told them to go to the Kyoto Youkai Faction before he got to the house of the now dead King.

He found Kuroka in there but her sister was gone, Riku had no time as he found incriminating evidence against the Devil and was quick to get Kuroka to a safe place with the evidence before he killed the Devils sent by the Council before they could even begin to start their hunt of the Nekomata's.

After he finished them off, Riku went back to Kuroka and carried her to Kyoto and got to the Kyoto Youkai Faction before passing out because of his drained power. He would wake up and find his peerage or the pieces he had so far at that time; Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and his Queen piece, Miya Lucifer, there at the Kyoto Youkai Faction.

Riku then was taken to the see Yasaka, Amaterasu and Inari, with Kuroka in toe as she still had the evidence on her person after he passed out. When they met the leaders, Riku was quick to show the evidence to the Sun Goddess, who was furious after reading it and let Riku explain what was happening with the Nekomata's. He explained it all and then asked if he need to show proof that Kuroka was innocent but he also needed protection from the Devil Council so they couldn't do it again.

Amaterasu had been the one to get the protection Riku, his peerage and the entire Nekomata race, Yasaka had gotten the evidence copied and gave the original back to Riku. It would be days later that the protection came and was Riku surprised at how many factions had come because of it.

The Norse Mythological, Fallen Angels, Angels and the Hindu Factions all came to put their protection on the Nekomata's, Riku and his peerage after it was explained to them what was happening. Odin took Riku in as his adopted Grandson, but Riku also had to marry Gabriel and the Leaders of the Youkai and Shinto Factions and was seen as the Adopted little brother of Brahma Vishnu and Shiva of the Hindu Mythological Faction.

By the time the Elders and the Devil Council found out about this, there was nothing they could do. Riku was protected by Major Factions and now they were in deep trouble, as it turned out that they had nearly killed an entire race without any evidence. Riku still remembered meeting the Devil Council as though it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Riku looked at the gathering in disgust; this was the same council that nearly massacred the Nekomata race because of one's actions. The son of Gremory looked at the council and the Maou as his hatred simmered beneath the surface._

" _So, you're the devil that went against us, Riku Gremory?!" One of the Council demanded red in the face._

 _Riku didn't answer; he was still trying to hold back his anger. Amaterasu glared at the Devil and that made the man sit back down._

" _It still doesn't matter; he is a traitor to our people!" Another shouted and made the room explode into noise._

 _Riku snapped, his anger and powers skyrocketed beyond normal parameters. His wives felt the power and quickly started summoning magic shields to protect everyone, only to stop and stare. Riku's face sported a fake smile as a mask started to form above his head, growing brighter and more powerful with each passing second._

 _Then the glow stopped, revealing a mask with two horns, an evilly grinning mouth full of sharp fangs and glowing eyes the color of blood. The mask moved with Riku's head, turning as Riku looked at every Devil in the room._

" _No" He whispered, venom dripping freely as he spoke "You are all selfish fools that think they can get away with murdering an entire race! Now, here you are, siting and trying to make me your scapegoat all the while trying to put the blame of one Devil up to murder."_

" _That's a Shinigami Hannya!" An Elder squeaked in terror, the Devils were now cowering in fear._

 _Riku hissed "Suck it up, you spineless cowards! You are worse than the worse, prove that you can do something right!"_

 _The mask disappeared slowly; Riku picked up and opened the journal of the Devil and started reading it aloud._

" _Incredible I like that this is how a devil fallen hybrid fight if they were torture to this kind of situation ….. a reincarnate devil can use holy if we took the blood of fallen and insert it into the reincarnate body the worst thing that reincarnates could be in is screaming for 3 days while it was amusing seeing this reincarnating devil who is now fallen angel/devil hybrid raping the 9-year-old girl fallen angel Kuku maybe I could experiment on their children if he ended knocking her up"_

 _Riku paused, watching the faces of the Elders and council members, and saw that they all looked horrified. Riku continued his reading._

" _So if we took the blood of a demigod who his godly is known to him and insisted on reincarnate devil he won't be scream since it isn't for the bible and the bible system and he has the ability to gain the demigod domain like with Hephaestus demigod the reincarnation devil can forge weapons and can control holy fire only"_

 _Riku turned to the third page and continued, sounding more disgusted with every word._

" _hmm the senjutsu mystery power it can ease the injury a reincarnated devil so obviously, it would do that same towards pure devil if we extract the chakra core from a youkai and add towards a pure devil hmm ok I have decided tomorrow I will extract the chakra coil from shiroka even if it kill her I would be able to presence the elders with result, screw the contract I know I did say I wouldn't harm her or add her to my peerage but that didn't stop me from extracting her chakra coil even if Kuroka manage to kill me she will be stray and will be hunt nothing can stand against us getting this amazing power kukuku"_

 _Riku spoke to his brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, "What do you want? Peace or War? Right now there will be a great war if you don't control your council like the good dogs they are"_

 _He then summoned enough dog chains to match the number of elders present and said "Here are your dog chains if you can't find one right now"_

 _The elders couldn't get more angry or their faces would be brighter than his sister's hair color then the elders began to shout "You brat how dare you!"_

 _Riku wasn't paying attention to what the elders said, instead turning to his wife, Amaterasu, he asked innocently and with straight face "Did I heard a dog's barking? Amaterasu, Honey, did you hear some dog's barking at us?"_

 _Then Lord Bael said "You, brat, need to learn your place!"_

 _Riku immediately stood up and snarled "Sorry, I apologize, you aren't dog but a group of bugs that annoyed me so much that I can't be in the same room as you!_ _My place sure is higher than you, Lord Bael, who disowned my children just because they didn't reach my expectations our have the family's gift! We may be family but I find you more repulsive then Medusa! She was able to put a stop to those who suffered but you can't!"_

 _It was Sirzech that stopped it all and with his power as a Maou, declared Kuroka innocent of the 'murder' she committed. Riku immediately left the chambers and didn't look back, he was finished here._

* * *

After that, Kuroka asked Riku to make her his Bishop, mentioning that she still had her other Bishop pieces because of her previous' Kings experimentation. Riku made her his Bishop, after much discussion with his wives and fellow peerage about it.

Looking up from the picture, Riku smiled to himself in amusement. Kuroka had told him that given his ancestry that he could be the best Devil in the Underworld but at the cost of his own family and friends. That had nearly come true if it hadn't been for the fact that Rias would never betray him, they were so close. So, he started training his hardest and then his peerage. Kuroka and Annabeth, his bishops, were quick and viscous in their abilities but Annabeth was having a hard time using her devil magic as it was being subdued from her God heritage.

Harry and Hermione were both magical humans, though it was different than Magicians and Magi as they were Wizards and Witches. He had found them in their quest to destroy a 'Dark Lord' whose name was cursed so that no one could speak it without getting caught.

Riku had helped the two teen magic wielders get rid of the 'Dark Lord' but it nearly killed them in the end, Hermione had been hit in the back with a Killing curse in the final battle and Harry had collected all of the pieces of Death, becoming the Master of Death but it nearly killed him because of the extreme power. It was his luck that he got to them with one mutant pawn piece each, Riku then had ended the 'Dark Lord' out himself.

But the fact was that he was heading home to see if he could help his sister was very relevant, Riku was very protective of Rias, but not in the way that Sirzech was, the Sis-con Idiot. No, Riku and Rias had a very close relationship as siblings and that was still very powerful to this day. Erza, his Rook piece and adviser in strategy for magical traps and assaults, was next to him on the boat.

"Erza" Riku looked at the Rook as he spoke; the red haired woman returned the looked with a confused glance "It's been years and what if Rias isn't the same as I remember her?"

Erza didn't speak for several moments before she answered "Rias, as you've told us, wouldn't forget her older brother. Gremory is the Devil house that is like a Big Family, is it not?"

Riku smiled wistfully before he said "I just hope that is so"

For the rest of the trip, Riku fretted over that fear until the time came to leave. Riku and his peerage walked down the gangplank of the ship before leaving that was until the crimson haired Gremory was mowed down in a massive bear hug from his younger sister. The younger Gremory sibling was now in her late teens and had gotten their mothers genes, as seen by her sizable assets that were being pressed into his chest.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Rias chanted like a child that hadn't seen her brother in forever. "You came back!"

Riku hugged back, laughing at her antics as he got up from the ground with Rias still in his own hug. Breaking the hug, Riku grinned at Rias before noticing the others.

"So, my little Imouto has gotten her peerage. Care to introduce me to them?"

Rias smiled widely before she introduced her peerage "This is Akeno Himejima, my Queen"

A young woman with a voluptuous figure bowed her head before saying "Greeting"

Next to her was a young woman dressed in a nun's outfit, Rias smiled as she said "This is my Bishop, Asia Argento; she was thrown out of the church for healing a Devil. So, I helped her by giving her another chance to show that she didn't do anything wrong."

"Hai, please take care of me!" Asia said with a heartwarming smile.

"My Knight, Kiba Yuuto" A young man with blonde hair nodded with a grin, Riku smirked jokingly at him.

"And these are my Rooks, Koneko Toujou and Rossweisse." Rias finished, Riku looked at the Rooks and smiled in greeting.

Koneko was a small, white hair that was in a bob cut and a flat face, perfect for poker if she played it. Rossweisse was tall, also having white hair and wore a teachers suit. Riku nodded before turning to his peerage and motioning them to come closer.

"Sis, let me introduce my peerage to you" Riku said, before pointing at his Queen piece "This is Miya Lucifer, my Queen"

Miya's slender yet shapely figure and fair skin in addition to her brown eyes made her beauty quite a sight. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. Miya also wore a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"I should also mention that she is the current Hakuryuukou" Riku said as Miya summoned her sacred gear, two white wings with blue 'feather's' from her back before they folded themselves against her back.

"These are my Bishop's; Annabeth Chase and Kuroka Toujou" He continued, the Bishops stepped forwards and smiled.

Kuroka was, as ever, in her revealing kimono and her yellow obi and an ornately detailed headband. Annabeth was wearing her orange T-shirt with the words _Camp Half-Blood_ on it, a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and her sharp grey eyes studied the other peerage without looking to obvious.

"My Rooks; Moka Akashiya and Erza Belserion" The Rooks bowed as Riku said this.

Moka was a Shinso Vampiress who had an inner personality that was cold and prideful, but 'Inner Moka' would only be released by removing the Rosario Cross. The knee length pink hair and soft features of Moka made her have, in Riku's opinion, a cuteness quality. Her opposite however was just that, 'Outer Moka's' opposite, having sharp features and silver-white hair.

Erza was a blue shirt and black jeans, her red hair was in a bun and her brown eyes glinted in the light. Riku had been surprised that Erza was a Valkyrie when he first met her, as she had looked like a normal person. It wasn't until later that he learned that she was a Valkyrie in disguise that was his adopted Grandfather's bodyguard. He still didn't know what weapon she wielded as Erza told him that he would have to wait until it was truly needed.

Riku then said "And these are my Pawns; Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."

Percy's black messy hair and seaweed green eyes in addition to his smile made people think he was a person you could trust, Riku knew this from experience. Harry's emerald green eyes glowed slightly as he greeted Rias' peerage. Hermione smiled but said nothing, Riku looked and noticed why as she had a book under her arm. Classic Hermione…

"No knights, Riku?" Rias asked him, clearly confused.

"I let the piece's decide and no one has shown promise…yet" He said before he asked "So, now that we know each other, where are we going?"

Rias smiled before answering "Kuoh, that's my territory now!"

"Then, let us be off, times a-wasting'!" Riku said before the group left the building.

* * *

Riku let his suitcase down on the bed in his new room; Rias was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. Rias had been preparing for his return as she had made a house with enough rooms to fit three full peerages, kitchen and the rest. Riku was so thankful that he had a sister that would do something like this for him, even though he didn't really need it. His peerage needed it but he was fine on the couch, but Rias had been one step ahead and had a science lab build in the basement for his own use, he was a scientist and creator of things after all.

Rias spoke as he was putting his cloths in the dresser "Mom and Dad will want to see you soon, I expect it's about my marriage to Raiser."

Riku's face darkened before returning to normal. Raiser Phenex was one Devil that Riku do not like in the least. Pompous and full of himself, the Phenex was one Devil he absolutely loathed. Why his parents made this marriage to the playboy in the first place was completely beyond him, Riku would be having some words with them later and that was for sure. Rias sensed his change and moved to comfort him.

"I think I want to speak with them now, Rias. I want you there as well; this is a family matter after all." Riku said after several moments.

"Riku-chan" Rias said, hugging her brother.

"Let's get our Queens before we go then." Riku said before heading out of his room with Rias to find their Queens.

* * *

Riku walked down the path to his family's home, memories returning to him of all the times he and Rias played together or pranked Sirzechs when he was visiting. That had all changed when he had left to start training and then he had returned home to send some time with his family and had stopped the Nekomata massacre from happening.

"Mom and Dad should be home…" Rias said, looking at him with concern.

Riku put an arm around her shoulder, giving his sister a warm smile before they arrived at the front door. The son of Gremory knocked once and the door immediately to reveal a servant, the shock on her face was clearly shown.

"Hey, Anna…Could we see our parents by any chance?" Riku asked at her, he remembered Anna clearly as she was one of the few servants that played with Rias and himself when they were young.

"Riku…Yes, please, come in." Anna smiled before letting them in and closed the door behind her.

"Your parents are in the lounge, I'll announce you before getting you two something to drink." She said as they made their way to the lounge.

Riku nodded, following her as Rias looked surprised her brother's mannerisms. Anna brought them to the lounge and announced them before going to get the drinks. Riku looked at his father, the red hair and short beard of the same color, glinting eyes and a warm smile. His mother looked like an older version of Rias, but he knew that she was way older than that.

"Son, your home…" His mother said, giving him a hug that he returned in force.

"Yes, I am mom." He said before letting go and introduced his Queen to her "Mom, this is my Queen, Miya Lucifer and the Hakuryuukou."

Miya bowed at the waist slightly before see said "I'm glade to finally meet you, Gremory-sama."

His mother smiled before motioning for them to sit "I'm glade to meet you as well, but I get the feeling that you're not here for a family reunion…"

Riku nodded, Anna came in at that moment and served Rias and Riku tea before leaving. The son of Gremory sipped his tea before speaking in a dark tone.

"Why was it that I only just heard of my sister's marriage contract to Raiser Phenex?"

His father blanched, his mother looked like she had her heart broken at the mention of the contract.

"We tried to tell you, to see if you would help but nothing could get to you." His father started to explain but was stopped at his son's raised hand.

"You could have asked Rias as of her birthday before I left; I gave her a means to speak with me. But I guess that nothing can change that now but I can help now."

"You can't help now, the contract was in the early stages of being written and now it's iron clade…" His father started to say but lost his voice when a frighteningly familiar mask appeared above Riku's head.

"Nothing is iron clade, not even marriage contracts…Eventually, even stars burn out." Riku said, looking at his parents with a fake smile. "It may be iron clade to you but I know you better than that, so there has to be something."

"But there isn't-" Riku's father started to say, only for his wife to interrupt him.

"Yes there is, Lady Phenex and I knew that this wouldn't work out between Raiser and Rias so we added the clause that if Rias defeats Raiser in a Rating Game, she will be free of the contract. You didn't notice it and now Rias has a way out of this marriage." She said, Riku smiled for real and the mask vanished from sight.

"I guess that I can't interfere with the Rating Game itself but I can train my sister's peerage and show Raiser what the Gremory family can do." Riku said, Rias nodded in anticipation at the prospect of getting Riku to train them.

Her face froze and then turned into one of shock before she vanished in a glow of red, Akeno was surprised at this. Riku felt for his sister's magic and found it back on Earth, he looked at his parent and said "Rias is saving one of her Devil contracts, I'll see if she needs help."

He vanished in a glow of red with Akeno and Miya, appearing next his sister who had finished the ritual to make this boy her pawn. Rias' only pawn apparently as Riku saw all eight pieces sink into the young man's chest.

"He's in stable condition but only just…" Rias let out a heavy sigh of relief; Riku knelt next to her and studied the boy.

The boy was tall, had brown hair and good looks; he wore the Kuoh uniform that now had a hole where his stomach, which was still healing, used to be.

"He's the Sekiryuutei, Riku" Miya said, clearly surprised "Ddraig is awake but unable to communicate at the moment."

Rias looked up at Miya "Wait, your saying that I just save the Red Dragon Emperor and he's now my Pawn?"

Miya nodded, Alboin was out but remained silent. Rias looked at the boy before she said "Who knew that Issei Hyoudou was the Red Dragon Emperor…"

Riku was still studying the boy and noticed the wound was not normal; it had white shards in the flesh.

"He was attacked by someone with the power of light weapons…" He said before quickly starting to remove the shards from Issei's body.

Rias watched her brother for a few seconds before turning to Akeno and said "Get Asia, Akeno, and quickly."

"Hai" Was all that the Queen said before vanishing in a flash of red.

"Miya, please help me get the remaining shards out of this guy, he has more pieces in him than a junkyard for cars." Riku said as he pulled out another blood covered piece.

Miya was immediately on the boy's other side, Albion using his power to stop the blood flow. Akeno had returned with Asia, who quickly was using her sacred gear to keep the blood from flowing out, Riku nodded at her before returning to the boy. It would be several hours later, but they got every piece out and Asia closed up the wound, Issei's life was safe, for now anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku watched Rias' new Pawn as they handled Visor in a show of what all the different Evil Pieces did. The boy was amazed to say the least but what made Riku worry was that it was some Fallen Angels that had killed the boy in the first place, at least that was what Issei's memory had shown. The son of Gremory bid his sister a good night before teleporting back to his house, entering the science lab and started creating some side project he had started but lost interest for some time.

As he fiddled with the metal contraption, Riku's thoughts wondered to the previous day's events and how it correlated to the recent attacks on Issei Hyoudou. The boy was a trouble magnet, as seen by the fact that he couldn't do anything by himself without trouble knocking at his door. One such fact was the failed murder by a fallen angel only two days ago…

* * *

 _Riku stood with his sister as they glared at the fallen angel; Issei was on the ground behind them. The fallen wore a coat, fedora and gloves, complimented by his shoes and pants. It was clear that Issei had been attacked without warning, as the fallen had just stepped from the shadows with a light spear in his hand._

" _Well then, more devils, how convenient for me." He said, clearly the fallen knew that he was outmatched._

 _Riku looked at him before speaking "Why are you here, Dohnaseek?"_

 _Dohnaseek shrugged before pointing his weapon at Issei "Pray that we never cross paths again, your King and Riku saved you but I will not hold back next time."_

 _With that threat, Dohnaseek took off, leaving a stunned Issei, worrying Rias and a thoughtful Riku in his wake._

* * *

Riku knew that that threat wasn't an empty one either, but it would be less of a threat when he had the boy trained by his Queen, though it was somewhat hazardous for both of them as they were the Heavenly Dragon Emperors.

Finishing the metal object up, Riku stood and left the lab, leaving the object in a stasis field so it wouldn't explode. He entered the elevator and rode it to the main floor, his mind on who could have sent Dohnaseek to Kuoh in the first place. Dohnaseek was under the command of Azazel, whom Riku had a scientist at arms partnership with, but Azazel would have sent someone more qualified for the job, if that was what Azazel wanted.

Riku knew that Azazel would want to meet a sacred gear user but in no way harm or kill them, it was against his moral code, if the fallen had one that is, Riku didn't know. So it was likely that Kokabiel or someone of the same mind had done it, why though?

Exiting the elevator and walking to the kitchen, Riku pondered on this thought as he entered the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. Finishing it, Riku started eating until Issei ran into him.

"Augh!" Riku quickly caught Issei before he could fall by the arm and pulled him up.

"Sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." The brown haired boy said, clearly out of it.

"Issei, something has you like this and it doesn't look good, so what is going on?" The Gremory asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The Red Dragon Emperor was clearly reluctant to answer; his posture was that of a defeated man. Rias must have warned Issei to not fight the fallen, Riku knew Issei had the power to easily beat the Fallen in combat but he hadn't awakened Ddraig yet. He would fix that promptly, here and now.

"Issei, I want you and my Queen to start training together, you are the Red Dragon Emperor after all" Riku said, leading Issei to the training arena his sister had installed.

Issei was taken aback at that "What~?!"

"Yes, that scared gear you have" Riku pointed at Issei's left arm, making the teen look at it and take a sharp intake of breath when a small, two horned, glove gauntlet appeared "Is the hidden form of the legendary Boost Gear. If trained properly, you can be a million times better than those fallen and anyone else that gets in your way"

Issei nodded, clearly he needed this, Riku smiled and they entered the training arena. Riku noticed Harry and Hermione having a wizards duel while Akeno oversaw the match, Koneko was sparing with his Sister, Kuroka and Kiba was facing Percy. Riku smiled as Issei watched in shock, of course, this wasn't a sight you see every day.

Riku's weapon appeared at his hip, turning to Issei, he said "You might want to watch this, it will help you an Idea of what my sister's and my peerage are capable of"

Issei nodded, too shocked to do anything as Riku grinned and teleported to Percy and Kiba, his sword in hand. Kiba was first to notice the new addition and deflected the blade of Riku's sword with a swift slash, Percy jumping back and held his own weapon at the ready. Riku smiled and charged, the sword of Cortes slashing in a downward arc at Kiba before changing direction and slashing at Percy.

Percy blocked and Kiba went in for the final blow but Riku spun and caught the sacred gear devil's sword with a simple parry before spinning his wrist. The sword of the conquistador cut Kiba's blade clean in half, before Riku kicked Kiba into the wall. Percy held his ground, Riptide held in one hand as he had picked up the broken sword as well. Riku nodded at his pawn before attacking, Percy used both swords to block Riku's attack and strike back, the blades creating arcs in the air.

Riku deflected them with some difficulty, Percy was slightly better than him in sword combat. Riku in a last ditch effort to beat Percy changed his angle of attack at the last possible second, allowing Riku to knock both of the swords out of Percy's hands. Riku grinned and sheathed his sword; Percy had a grin as well.

"Thought I was going to win that time, Riku" Percy said as he helped Kiba to his feet.

Riku nodded "I thought I was going to lose again, nice job though"

The demigod turned devil nodded and Riku turned to an impressed Issei. Miya was behind Issei and she smiled her sacred gears wings were folded against her back as usual.

Riku walked up to them "Hey, Issei, here's Miya. She's the White Dragon Emperor and she'll be your trainer, that good?"

Issei smiled "Yeah, that's more than good!"

Riku nodded before he noticed Risa walk in and motion to him. He walked over and gave his younger sister a confused look.

"What is it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Sirzech has told me that we are going to have more problems. The Fallen that attacked Issei went Rogue and haven't been following Azazel's orders in any way." The Crimson haired Gremory answered.

Riku got a serious look on his face "Who are they, Dohnaseek is one of them but who are the others?"

Rias shrugged "I don't know, but they are very serious about kidnapping Asia…I'm worried for her."

Riku stiffened "I won't let Asia be taken, I swear on it"

Rias nodded, before hugging Riku. Riku returned it as he watched Miya and Issei train for a while. He would keep his promise no matter what, but now he had to watch and wait for the rogue Fallen to try anything.


End file.
